


The Isle of Blood

by FrankenSpine



Series: Scarytales [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Blood Drinking, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Happy Halloween!, Magical Pregnancy, Murder, Pirates, Rebellion, Rough Sex, Scary, Smut, Spooky, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: The Evil Queen is executed for her heinous crimes, but just seven days later, she returns from beyond the grave to exact her revenge. Now a bloodthirsty, ravenous creature who cannot be killed, she is doomed to spend the rest of her days trapped on a deserted island, and becomes something of an urban legend. Enter Emma Swan, a pirate who washes up on the island following a violent storm. She soon comes to learn that the truth is stranger than fiction.





	1. Execution

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everybody had a happy Halloween!
> 
> I imagine a good song to go with this story is 'Hunter' by Riaya ft. John Mark McMillan (featured in the trailer for the new Terminator movie).

All eyes were on the Evil Queen, burning with hatred as she was ushered through the courtyard by the fuming palace guards. Her hands were behind her back, bound by rusty shackles. She was barefoot, stripped of her undergarments and her makeup, wearing only an uncomfortable gray dress, like that of a peasant woman. She was scowling, doing everything she could to mask her fear with a defiant rage.

As she was bound to a wooden pole, the once-powerful Evil Queen stared out at the furious faces of the villagers, the guards, and of course, the wannabe-Prince and snobbish Princess who _dared_ call themselves King and Queen. Her blood was boiling. Her heart was pounding like thunder. She fought back a wave of tears as her eyes locked with those of her father, forced to watch as she met her bitter end.

“Have you any last words, Regina?” Snow White asked with contempt, “I am willing to give you the opportunity to die with a clear conscience.”

“Yes,” Regina said stoically, “Yes, I do.” She tensed when she saw the sad smile on her father’s face. She couldn’t bring herself to meet his gaze. “I know I am being judged for my past,” she continued, “A past where I have caused pain. A past where I have inflicted misery. A past where I even brought death. When I look back at everything I’ve done—”

She choked back a sob.

“— I want you all to know what I feel,” she said, tears slipping down her cheeks, “and that is—” a pause,_ “—regret.”_ Her sorrow turned to rage as she looked towards Snow White and Charming. “Regret that I was not able to cause _more_ pain, inflict _more_ misery, and bring about _more_ death! And above all else, with every ounce of my being, I regret that I was not able to kill _Snow White!” _

The King jumped up from his seat with fury. “Arrows!” he roared.

The soldiers drew back their bowstrings.

_“Take your aim!”_

They aimed carefully at the doomed witch, who was then blindfolded. Even then, a wicked grin was permanently etched into her face. She welcomed death.

“Release!” Charming commanded.

Within seconds, it was over. The Evil Queen was no more.

“The Queen is dead!” the King declared, turning to his wife, “Long live the Queen!”

Those in attendance— save for Regina’s father as he slowly backed away— chanted in unison, _“Long live the Queen!” _

The cold corpse of the once-powerful Evil Queen was rolled away on a wagon by her father, something Snow White permitted when the old man pleaded with her. She was grateful to be rid of the witch, even in death. What she, along with the rest of her kingdom, failed to realize was that this was not the last the White Kingdom would see of the Evil Queen.

Seven days after her father buried her, Regina returned from beyond the grave in the form of a pale, red-eyed creature with glistening white fangs and sharp claws.

That very night, as the thunder roared and the lightning flashed in the moonlit sky, Snow White was awoken by a sudden presence within her bedchamber. It was vile. It was putrid. It made her feel physically ill. She had never experienced anything quite like it, and wished she never would again.

As the lightning flashed, she caught a glimpse of a terrifying ghoul with eyes as red as blood, and though it was only for a moment, she saw enough of the entity to recognize it as Regina. She thought she was merely having a nightmare at first, but then the pale monstrosity slashed at her arm with its deadly claws and drew blood. The wounds burned like fire. That was when the _thing_ lunged at her. She screamed, and her husband awoke with a jolt.

The King gasped when he saw the foul creature looming over his traumatized wife and leapt across the bed onto the vicious monster, tackling it to the ground. The creature snarled and hissed, throwing him off before darting out the window into the freezing rain. The mortified King and Queen rushed to the window to look for the beast, but it was nowhere in sight. They stared at one another fearfully.

“David,” Snow whispered, “That— That _thing_ looked just like—”

“I know,” said the King, not wishing to hear the witch’s name, and again: “I know.”

For weeks, the knights scoured the White Kingdom in search of the terrifying creature. After a little over a month, they tracked the beast to a dark cavern at the base of a mountain. Surprisingly, they were able to subdue the creature with relative ease, just as the strange old man from the nearby village had claimed. He’d told them the monster was weakened by direct sunlight, which proved to be true.

When the knights had gone back to thank him, he had disappeared from the village without so much as a trace. None of the other villagers seemed to know who this man was, or why he knew the creature’s weakness. This was certainly suspicious, but thankfully, he had also mentioned another one of the monster’s weaknesses:

_Saltwater. _

The King and Queen hired the hook-handed pirate to dispose of the undead creature quickly and quietly, paying him handsomely to keep his mouth shut, to which he eagerly agreed. He took the caged creature out to sea in the light of day, but Killian Jones had a code of honor, you see. He could not, in good conscience, kill a woman— even if she was already dead.

Rather than killing her, Killian opted to let her live out her days on a small island in the middle of the sea. It was unlikely that anyone would ever find her there. Even if they did, they were dead either way.

There were no animals on the island. Only gnarled trees and very few plants, if any. Any chances of survival were slim, especially with a bloodthirsty creature residing there. With saltwater all around, there was no way the beast would be getting off the island, and so Killian left her there without so much as a second thought.

No one needed to know that the Evil Queen was still breathing. Certainly not the King and Queen. Still, rumors somehow managed to spread throughout the White Kingdom and eventually, word of this reached the Charmings. Needless to say, they were furious.

Killian thought it best to lay low for a while, growing his hair out and steering clear of the docks, as that was undoubtedly where the knights would be looking for him. He suspected one of his crewmates had spilled the beans about the fate of the Evil Queen, not stopping to think that it might have been him, rambling drunkenly about the whole ordeal in one of the many taverns he had frequented.

As the years passed, the island came to be known as the Isle of Blood, and the creature that inhabited it was regarded by many as an urban legend— a mere tall-tale to frighten little children.

One stormy night, twenty-eight years later (though the bloodthirsty creature had stopped counting), a ship was struck by lightning during the terrible storm and sent to the bottom of the sea to join its sunken brethren. Out of the wreckage, a blonde woman clinging to a piece of driftwood washed up on the shore of the infamous island, unconscious. From the shadows beyond the trees, a pair of glowing red eyes watched her like a hawk.

After a bit, the blonde coughed up seawater, struggling to pull herself away from the water and up to where it was dry. She looked out towards the sea where her beloved ship had been less than an hour ago. Her eyes burned with salt and sorrow. She thought she was just seeing things when she caught a glimpse of red eyes in the darkness, but then a pale woman with fangs came charging towards her like a predator, and all she could think to do was scream.


	2. Hunger

With the pale woman’s fangs buried deep in her neck, the blonde thrashed and cried out in pain and misery, pleading with the creature to stop, but her screams fell upon deaf ears. Soon, the excruciating pain faded, and the sting of pleasure took its place. Her mind was clouded with lust, and she found herself yearning for more. What was wrong with her? What was this monster doing to her? Her disgust was overpowered by her desire.

Seeking some form of comfort, she reluctantly brought her arms up and embraced the being with trembling hands, as one would cling to a lover. She cursed herself inwardly as a deep moan escaped her, followed by the sound of her breath hitching in her throat. The creature’s fangs began to slide out of her neck, and as bizarre as it all was, she found herself craving more.

“Please,” she rasped, “Don’t stop.”

The being stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before the wild look in those scarlet eyes became more aware. The pale woman blinked quickly, and then a look of utter horror masked her face as she jumped back, disappearing into the darkness from whence she came.

The blonde woman just stared into the shadows, hoping to catch another glimpse of the pale woman, but after a while, she realized that was out of the question. This island was relatively small. Surely it wouldn’t be that hard to find the beautiful beast. She tore away the wet sleeve of her shirt, wiping the sand away as best as she could, and wrung it out before tying it around her neck to stop the bleeding. She struggled to stand, as her inner thighs were slick with arousal, and she felt weak in the knees.

She slowly made her way through the trees, scanning her surroundings for any sign of the haunting beauty that was the pale woman. There was none. She continued on until she came across a small pond and stepped into it, washing the sand from her clothes and hair as best as she could.

She stripped so that she wouldn’t freeze in her wet clothes and got to work building a shelter out of large branches and leaves. She lied down on a bed of giant leaves and curled herself into a fetal position. It seemed like hours before she was finally able to find rest, but eventually, she began to dream.

_There she was, in a warm bed fit for a Queen, with a brunette’s head between her thighs, lapping eagerly in an attempt to please her. She had her back arched and her fists clinging tightly to the soft sheets. Her desire only skyrocketed when the brunette looked up at her with scarlet eyes and a half-smirk. It was the pale woman, only there was that same awareness in her eyes as before. _

_“Em-ma,” the brunette husked. _

The blonde’s eyes snapped open and she let out a sharp gasp. It was morning. The sun was shining brightly overhead, and her clothes were still damp but mostly clean. She put them on and decided to try and look for the pale woman. She had to know more about the strange being. It seemed the legends were true. The Isle of Blood was indeed the home of the red-eyed devil.

Making her way towards the center of the island, the blonde came across what appeared to be an underground cavern. She peered into it, but saw only dirt and rocks below. She knew it was probably a bad idea, but she had to go down there. She had to find the pale woman in the black dress.

After spending what felt like an eternity building a fire, the blonde made a branch into a torch and descended into the dark cavern. She walked on for several minutes, but found no signs of the pale woman. That is, until she heard what sounded like sobbing coming from somewhere deep within the cave.

She chose to follow the sound, hoping to find its source. It grew louder and louder until finally, she found herself in a part of the cavern where a mesmerizing blue light emanated from the high ceiling. In her awe, she accidentally dropped the torch and let out a sharp gasp, kicking it away from her and hiding in the shadows behind a stalagmite.

Suddenly, the pale woman was looming over the torch. She snarled in rage, throwing it into the underground lake. She stood there for a moment, not saying a word, but then— finally— she spoke.

“What are _you_ doing here?” she hissed, snapping her head towards the stunned blonde. In the blink of an eye, she had her clawed hand around the blonde’s throat. “Answer me!” she demanded.

“I— I needed to see you again,” the blonde rasped, “Please, don’t kill me.”

The pale woman’s eyes widened and she quickly let go, stepping back a bit. _‘Please,’_ the blonde had begged, _‘Don’t stop.’_ Desire flooded the pale woman’s core. “You,” she breathed, “It was you whose blood I drank. Why on earth would you have any desire to see me? Wouldn’t you much rather have me killed?”

“Killed? No. I just want to talk.”

The pale woman’s eyes narrowed. “About what?”

“Who are you? How did you get here?”

The pale woman peered down her nose at the blonde stranger. “My name is Regina,” she said, “and as for how I got here, that is a story for another day. I have answered your question, girl, now answer mine. Who are _you?”_

The blonde frowned. “I’m not a girl,” she said, “I’m a woman— and my name is Emma.”

Regina pursed her lips. “Emma,” she repeated, “A lovely name.”

“Thank you,” Emma said, mildly taken aback, “I find yours lovely as well.”

“How, _Emma,_ did you find your way to this cursed isle?”

“My ship was destroyed in the storm. Didn’t you see?”

“I suppose the beast did,” said Regina, “but _I_ only saw a strange girl who seemed_ aroused_ by the beast’s actions. What is the matter with you, girl?”

Emma’s frown returned. “I told you, I am a woman,” she insisted, “and you have some nerve, asking what is wrong with _me.”_

“You are but a child compared to me,” said Regina, “Regardless, I have been here for far too long, unable to find a source of blood, yet unable to die, leaving me trapped within my own mind as the beast took full control— but now that you are here, _Em-ma,_ I have regained power. You will be my blood bag. That is all I need from you. I will take your blood when I want, and as much as I want.”

“What makes you think I would let you do that?”

Regina laughed. “Because, my dear, I saw the lust in your eyes when I drank your blood— I heard your moans, and how you begged me not to stop. You are certainly a strange one. It seems that pain brings you pleasure. How _naughty._ Yes, I believe you and I will get along quite nicely. I require blood. You enjoy being bitten. We shall both get what we want.”

Emma hesitated. “How often do you need to drink blood?”

“Who knows?” replied the brunette, “I’ve been deprived of it for decades. I have only just had my first feeding.”

“Wouldn’t that kill you?”

“I told you, I cannot die, for you see, Emma, I am already dead.”

_“W-What?” _

“Many years ago, I was executed,” Regina explained, “I know not why nor how, but I returned from beyond the grave, and I sought vengeance upon those who destroyed me. That is the last thing that happened to me before the beast took over.”

“What does that mean, exactly? The beast?”

“If you don’t understand now, then you never will,” said Regina.

Emma was silent for a moment. “What am I supposed to do now?” she asked, “I haven’t seen any animals here. What will I eat?”

“Fish, of course. We are surrounded by an ocean, after all.”

“Do you ever eat fish?”

“No,” said Regina, “I cannot come in contact with saltwater.”

“What happens when you do?”

The brunette huffed in frustration. “Must you ask so many questions?”

“Can you blame me? If you were in my position, would you not also be curious?”

Regina sighed. “I suppose you have a point. Anything else you feel you need to know about?”

“If it bothers you that much, I won’t pester you with more questions,” said Emma, “but I assume you have some of your own.”

Regina pursed her lips. “You assumed wrong.” With that, she turned away from Emma and went back into the eerie cavern. “Go back to the surface, girl. I wish to be alone.”

“Won’t you need blood again?”

“At some point, yes, but when I need you, I will find you.”

And so Emma felt her way through the darkness until she came upon the entrance of the cavern and climbed back up to the surface. She took a lean but sturdy branch and used a stone to sharpen the end of it, creating a spear, and spent the next few hours attempting to catch fish. She gathered enough to form a small pile which would last her for a day or two, but not nearly as much as she had hoped. She was pleased to find her fire still burning and used it to cook the fish, as she was starving.

That night, the red-eyed woman returned to the surface and found Emma half-asleep beneath a tree.

“Wake up, girl.”

Emma blinked quickly, staring up at Regina in surprise. “Huh? Oh. Right.”

She stood up, and immediately found herself being pinned against the tree. She untied the cloth from around her neck. Her pupils dilated and her breath grew ragged as Regina’s fangs sank into her skin, making her moan uncontrollably. Just like before, she found herself embracing the brunette almost instinctively. Regina didn’t seem to mind.

The feeling of that warm tongue sliding across her neck made Emma shudder and groan, and her knees felt like they had turned to jelly. Thankfully, she was held up by the brunette pinning her firmly against the tree.

After a few minutes— though to Emma, it seemed like so much longer— Regina pulled away and proceeded to lick the wound clean, which was just as just as erotic (at least in Emma’s mind). “You truly do find pleasure in this, don’t you, girl?” Regina husked.

“Yes,” Emma whispered, _“Gods,_ yes.”

A soft chuckle escaped Regina. “I must admit, you _are_ quite beautiful. I don’t think I would mind being intimate with you.” She took hold of both Emma’s hands with a surprising tenderness. “Come,” she husked, “Follow me into the darkness.”

Emma didn’t hesitate to comply.


	3. Desire

Emma was panting heavily, covering herself with Regina’s tattered cloak like it was a blanket. She was otherwise naked. Her skin and hair were both laced with sweat. She had just lost her virginity, and to a woman— a dead, bloodthirsty creature of the night— no less.

As expected, the brunette had drank her blood as they writhed together on the bed of leaves Regina had set up within the dark cavern. Emma had slipped in and out of consciousness, having climaxed as Regina lapped up her warm blood, but now she was relatively stable. Even so, Regina was watching her closely.

“Tell me,” Regina said after a long span of silence, “Why were you the only one on that ship?”

Emma hesitated. “I’m a pirate,” she said.

“I figured as much, given your attire, but where is your crew?”

The blonde bit her lip. “Probably looking for their ship. They won’t find it now that it’s at the bottom of the sea.”

Regina’s eyebrows shot up, and she let out a rich laugh. “You stole it, did you? My, you certainly are a scoundrel. What drove you to pull such a bold move?”

A heavy sigh escaped Emma. “I beat the Captain over the head with a plank when he tried to force himself on me. He was drunk.”

“It matters not if he had been drinking. A drunken pig is still a pig. He had it coming,” said Regina. There was anger in her words. “I envy you. If only I had possessed such strength— such courage— when that monster tormented me.”

“The Captain?”

“No,” Regina said bitterly, “The_ King.”_

“My— _err—_ King David?”

A sharp laugh erupted from Regina. “Hades, no! Even in my youth, I could have snapped that fool’s neck like a twig!” Her amusement swiftly turned to anger as her teeth and fists clenched. “I mean his predecessor— that foul, heartless tyrant. I dare not speak his name. He spawned the vile traitor who stole what was rightfully mine.”

“And what was it that was stolen?”

“The throne, of course,” said Regina, “I was the Queen of the Enchanted Forest.”

Emma’s eyes widened. _“The Evil Queen,”_ she whispered.

Regina snarled at her. “I was _not_ evil!”

Emma put her hands up in defense. “I’m sorry, that’s just what I was always told growing up.”

“Well, you were told wrong,” Regina said with a huff, “Your parents are fools. They were probably subjects of mine.”

“Probably,” Emma said, visibly uncomfortable.

“Feeling regretful, are we?”

“Huh? Oh. No. Not about, you know, _that.”_

“By ‘that’, I assume you mean sex?”

Emma just nodded.

“You claim to be a pirate, yet you find the word _sex_ uncouth?” Regina laughed. “You behave more like a royal than a rogue, girl.”

“I— I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Emma said quickly— _too quickly._

It was immediately made clear that Regina was suspicious of her.

“You _are_ a royal, aren’t you?” Regina accused.

She lunged forward, gripping Emma’s throat tightly, though not enough to restrict the frightened woman’s breathing.

“Answer me!” she snapped.

“Yes!” Emma confessed. She was shaking uncontrollably. “But I never asked to be! I’ve left that life behind!”

“From what kingdom do you hail?”

“The Enchanted Forest,” Emma whispered.

A look of betrayal masked Regina’s face. “Tell me it isn’t true,” she said through clenched teeth, “Tell me you aren’t the spawn of those _mongrels!”_ Her crimson eyes welled with angry tears. “You are the child of _Snow White_ and that filthy shepherd!”

“Shepherd? My father isn’t a shepherd.”

Despite her anger, Regina laughed. “I suppose they never told you, then. I’m sure there is _much_ they haven’t told you. Are you aware that they stole the throne from me? Not everyone respected me, but by law, the crown and throne were rightfully mine. I was married to that wicked King— your grandfather— but when I became strong enough, I ended him. How incredible. It seems fate truly was on my side all along. I was brought back to this miserable plane to seek vengeance, and now, _Princess,_ you have fallen right into my clutches.”

Tears slipped down Emma’s cheeks. “Please don’t kill me.”

“Oh, you foolish girl,” said Regina, “If I killed you, all of that sweet, sweet blood of yours would dry up, and I can’t have that. I need you alive. You will submit to me. I will drink from you when I please, and do with you whatever I desire.”

“No,” Emma rasped.

“No? Who’s going to stop me? _You?”_ Again, the brunette laughed. “I’d like to see you try.” She gripped Emma’s chin with her clawed fingers. “Look at you. Now that I know the truth, I can see just how much you look like them. I should hate you with every ounce of my being, but for reasons I cannot understand, I am drawn to you. Perhaps it is the beast in me. We have mated, and your blood is the first I have tasted, so that must make you mine. You belong to _me,_ Princess.”

“Don’t call me that. Please,” rasped Emma, “And I belong to no one.”

“Submit to me,” Regina husked, “for I am your rightful Queen.”

Emma swallowed. “And if I don’t?”

The brunette just laughed. “You will, my dear, in time.”

* * *

A week passed.

Emma was left to her own devices during the day, as Regina was weakened by the sunlight and preferred to remain in the underground cavern. Each night, when the sun went down, Regina would emerge from the cave to feed, and despite her overwhelming sense of terror, Emma still found it arousing. The more blood Regina drank, the more human she became. Her claws had all but vanished, but her supernatural strength was very much intact.

Currently, Emma was bent over a large rock while Regina’s fangs as well as fingers were buried deep within her. She gasped and moaned, both in pleasure and in pain, as the brunette’s fingers pumped and curled inside her.

“Please,” she rasped, “I’m so close.”

“I know, girl,” Regina husked, blood dripping down her chin, “I can smell your desire.”

She resumed feeding, and increased the pace of her saturated fingers. Her movements were spurred on by Emma’s wanton moans. She could feel the blonde growing tighter around her fingers, which pleased her immensely.

“Come for me, _Em-ma,”_ she purred, “That’s a direct order from your Queen.”

Emma did so, though by no will of her own.

* * *

Later, Emma was lying with her head in Regina’s lap while the brunette stroked her hair in a gentle, almost affectionate manner.

“You have such beautiful hair,” Regina mused, “Mother always used to tell me she wished I had skin and hair like yours. She told me I was beautiful once, but that was only when I was about to marry the King— against my will. Oftentimes, she would regard me with disgust. I was never good enough for her, even after I became Queen.”

“That hurts,” Emma protested.

“What?” Regina frowned in confusion, but her features softened when she realized she had the blonde’s hair in a tight grip. “Oh,” she murmured. She immediately let go. “Apologies. It won’t happen again.”

She continued stroking the golden tresses without a word, and after a while, she took note of just how quiet Emma had become.

“Have you nothing to say, girl?” she huffed.

There was no response. Emma had already fallen asleep.

Regina moved as carefully as she could, setting Emma’s head down on a small bed of leaves and lying down beside the blonde. She noticed Emma was shivering, and against her better judgment, she brought an arm around the runaway princess, holding her close.

_“Let us hope I don’t come to regret this,”_ Regina muttered.


	4. Secrets

Emma awoke to find Regina spooning her, much to her surprise. _“Regina?”_ She wasn’t sure what shocked her more: this, or the fact that the brunette seemed unaffected by the sunlight.

The Queen stirred with a quiet grumble, opening her scarlet eyes to find Emma staring at her in awe. She blinked, equally surprised, and quickly pulled away, disappearing into the dark cavern with a gasp. Emma was quick to follow, peering down into the darkness with concern.

“Regina? What’s the matter?”

_“Leave me alone!”_ Regina snapped, _“I need to rejuvenate!”_

“You seem fine to me,” said Emma.

There was a moment of silence on Regina’s end.

_“Go away!”_ she said at last.

Emma just sighed and shook her head. “As you wish.”

She hung around the entrance of the cavern for another hour or so, thinking the brunette would reemerge, but Regina stayed in the shadows. Emma eventually went to gather more fish with her makeshift spear and started cooking them over a fire. She ate her fill and opted to save the rest for supper, and a few extra for Regina, if the brunette was craving something other than blood.

After what seemed like an eternity, the sun went down, and when Regina finally climbed out of the cavern, she found Emma sitting beneath a nearby tree, watching her intently.

“What is it, girl?”

“Thank you,” said Emma, “for keeping me company last night.”

Regina’s face reddened, though it went unnoticed in the darkness. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she huffed.

Emma just laughed. “Sure you don’t.”

Regina frowned. “Are you accusing me of lying?”

“Lying? No. You’re just in denial, _Your Majesty.”_

“Don’t you mock me, girl,” Regina spat.

Emma sighed. “I wasn’t. Surely you must know by now that much of what I say is in jest.”

Regina was quiet for a moment. “I suppose it is,” she said, “but I need you to be serious while you answer this.”

“Answer what?”

“Why exactly did you run away? Surely it wasn’t _solely_ because you were bored of being the Princess. Tell me why, Emma.”

“I— I was supposed to get married,” Emma confessed, “but I didn’t want to. I didn’t even know the man. I think his name was Baelfire. I don’t know. We never met. My parents were just so insistent that he was a good match. They didn’t let me decide that for myself.”

“You could have, if only you’d stuck around.”

“If I had, I wouldn’t be here right now, would I?”

Regina cocked her head in confusion. “You say that as though you enjoy being here.”

“Was that not obvious? I admire this place, although I do wish we weren’t stranded. If my ship hadn’t sunk, I would have taken you away from this place. I was planning on going to Arendelle to stay with my friend Elsa, but as you can see, I’m stuck here. I wish there were animals here I could hunt. Once I get off this island, I swear, I’m never eating fish again.”

Regina chuckled. “What makes you think we’re ever getting out of here?”

“I have hope,” Emma said nonchalantly.

The Queen scoffed at this. “You must have gotten that from your _insipid_ parents.”

Emma did not appear to take offense. She just studied Regina for a bit, seemingly curious. “What exactly did they do to make you hate them so? Surely there is more to it than the execution. That, I can understand, but there must be some other reason.”

Regina bared her fangs in anger. “Your mother once broke a promise to me, and because of her, someone I loved dearly was killed.”

Emma was in shock. “I’m sorry,” she said, “Can I ask what happened? Who was this person?”

The Queen’s rage turned to sorrow, and she hung her head in shame.

“His name was Daniel,” she said quietly, “He worked in the stable at my family’s estate. We were deeply in love, and I planned to run away with him, but then one day, a girl on horseback appeared. The horse was out of control, and she would have fallen had I not been there to save her. Because of my actions, I unwittingly caught the attention of her father, which was when I learned she was a Princess, and of course, her father was the King. He proposed to me, and my mother accepted on my behalf. That same night, in the stable, I relayed this to Daniel, and he in turn asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes, but your mother— that _traitor—_ caught us and started running back to the house to tell her father what she had seen. I stopped her. I made her promise not to tell anyone what she had just witnessed, and she did.”

Regina’s fists were clenched so hard that her knuckles turned stark-white.

“But as I said, she couldn’t keep a secret if her life depended on it. She told my mother. Can you guess what happened next?”

The Queen slowly raised her head, meeting Emma’s gaze. Tears were streaking her face. Her eyes were completely bloodshot, burning with intense fury.

“Daniel and I were going to go someplace far, far away, where no one would ever find us, but just as we were about to leave forever, my mother appeared. She was a sorceress. I suppose I forgot to mention that. No matter. When Daniel and I explained ourselves, she acted as though she accepted the situation and approached him as if to give him her blessing, but then she used her magic to rip his heart out, right in front of me. She crushed it into dust without so much as a _shred_ of remorse. Three days later, I was married to the King, and my hatred for Snow White began to fester when I learned she had been the one to tell my mother about Daniel.”

Even long after the Queen finished relaying her story, Emma said nothing. After a while, however, the blonde found her voice.

“She never told me that,” Emma murmured, “At least, not the way you did. She did tell me once that a kind woman had saved her from being seriously hurt, _or worse,_ but she never said who it was. She only ever spoke of the so-called ‘Evil Queen’ with contempt. I never would have known that the Queen and that kind woman were one in the same.” A soft smile tugged at her lips. “But I’m glad I do now.”

* * *

Things got better after that night._ A lot_ better. Regina began drinking less and less of Emma’s blood. It seemed she didn’t need nearly as much now that the beast within her was docile. With every feeding, she became more and more human. Her olive skin had regained its lively color, and her scarlet eyes had faded into a deep brown. The faint wisps of silver in her hair were completely gone now. All that remained was her fangs.

Additionally, she became much nicer, and more pleasant all around (unless of course, Emma’s parents were brought up in conversation, which was why the blonde did her best to avoid this particular subject). Regina had been attempting to reconnect with her magic, but it was no use. For one reason or another, she couldn’t access the incredible power she had once possessed.

“I don’t understand it,” she said with a frown, “My magic was always so strong— so _alive._ Perhaps it died when I did. Perhaps the dead cannot channel the power of magic, for it is fueled by emotion, and emotion comes from the heart. Mine stopped beating decades ago.”

“If your heart doesn’t beat, then what’s keeping you in this world?”

“I haven’t the faintest idea, my dear. I suspected it might have been the Dark One, but if it was him, then why would he not come to get me off of this wretched isle?”

Emma was stunned. “You never told me you knew the Dark One.”

“Where do you think I learned to use magic?”

“Oh. I guess I never really thought about it. What is it like, using magic?”

“What, you’ve never seen a sorcerer before?”

“No. My parents outlawed magic long ago. Anyone caught using it is executed.”

Regina was livid. “Of _course_ they would pass such a heinous law! Sure, there are those who should not have access to magic, but prohibiting it altogether is_ far worse_ a crime!”

Emma was quite for a moment. “Could you teach me?”

“Teach you? It isn’t that easy. Where would I even begin?”

“Well, where did _you_ begin?” asked Emma.

A peculiar gleam shimmered in Regina’s eyes. “The first time I used magic was when the Dark One gave me an enchanted mirror. I pushed my mother into it and sent her, well, _someplace._ I don’t even know if she’s still alive. I suppose I don’t really care, as long as I never have to see her again.”

“What was her name?”

Regina bore a look of pure hatred. _“Cora,”_ she said spitefully.

“Hm,” said Emma, “and your father?”

The Queen’s features softened. “Henry,” she said.

After a moment, she suddenly began to sob. She tried to stop, but couldn’t. This only made her angrier than before.

“Gods, he’s likely dead by now. He was an old man when I was executed. I cannot imagine what he must have gone through, seeing his own daughter be killed, only to die alone!”

She let out a sharp sob, laced with hatred and rage, and slammed her fist into the ground.

“It isn’t fair!” she cried, “Nothing in my life has ever been fair! Everyone I have ever loved— everything I held dear— was stolen from me! But I _will_ have my vengeance! I care not if they spawned you, _girl._ I _will_ destroy your mother and father, as they destroyed me!”

Emma watched the brunette for what seemed like an eternity before finally responding. “I don’t blame you,” she said softly, “I would want the same, were I in your position. You must understand that I no longer view them as my family. They wished to force me into a marriage based entirely around their own political gain, rather than love. I want no part in that.” She reached out and placed her hand atop Regina’s. “And for what it’s worth, you still have me.”

Regina was in shock. “You— You think I actually care about you? Don’t make me laugh!”

“I’m the one who should be laughing, Regina,” Emma told her with a faint smile.

The Queen arched an eyebrow at this. “And why is that?”

“Because,” said Emma, “we both know I’m more to you than just a blood bag. So much more. I just want to tell you that whatever happens, I’ll stick by you until the very end, _Your Majesty.”_


	5. Blood

“I don’t understand why you can’t just summon the Dark One,” Emma fussed.

“I’ve already told you, Emma, I want nothing to do with him! His involvement will bring us nothing but trouble!” Regina countered.

A month had gone by since Emma’s arrival on the island. She and the Queen had been bickering lately, and though there was some sincerity behind it, it was mostly just a way to pass the time. That, and the hours Emma spent watching Regina inch closer and closer to the shoreline to see how far she could go before the saltwater met her feet. The sting of the sea had grown less painful, for which Regina was immensely grateful, but of course it still hurt. However, the sunlight no longer weakened her as it once did.

Feeling frustrated, Emma went to sit on a large rock and began sharpening her fishing spear with a stone, as she often did whenever she was stressed. Regina watched her for a moment before letting out a heavy, frustrated sigh and walking over to caress the blonde’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” Regina said softly, “I should not have snapped at you.”

“It’s fine,” Emma told her, “I kind of deserved it. I shouldn’t keep pressuring you to do things you don’t want to.”

They were both silent for a while, but eventually, it was Regina who spoke up first.

“Emma,” she said, seemingly awestruck, _“Look._”

“Huh?” Emma looked up to see a ship in the distance, and her eyes grew impossibly wide. “By the Gods!” she cried.

She threw down her stone and spear and rushed to gather up the other spears she had been making, sorting them all out to spell the word _HELP._ All she could do was hope that whoever was on that ship took notice of this and decided to investigate.

“Do you think they will come this way?” asked Regina.

“Gods, I hope so. I don’t know what I’ll do if they don’t.”

“And if they do?”

“Then we’ll be free.”

“What if they come here but decide not to help us?”

Emma’s fists tightened. “We’ll hijack their ship.”

“Just the two of us?”

“Of course. You don’t think we can take them?”

“I suppose we could,” Regina said hesitantly.

“I bet you could take them alone if you had to. You know, with your incredible strength. Hell, you could probably rip their throats out with your bare hands.”

“Perhaps. I wouldn’t know. I’ve never tried it.”

The two women watched the ship closely. It seemed to be moving straight on, but after a few minutes, Regina gasped.

“Emma! It’s turning! The ship is heading this way!”

“Gods, I hope it isn’t the pirates I ran from. If it is, I’m dead for sure.”

Regina took hold of the blonde’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “Not if I have anything to say about it,” she said with a fond smile.

At long last, the ship reached the island, and a rope ladder was tossed over the side. Down came a bearded man with long, dark hair. Emma recognized him immediately.

“Blackbeard,” she whispered.

“You!” shouted Blackbeard, “You’re Emma Swan, are you not?”

Emma swallowed. “That’s right.”

Blackbeard withdrew his sword in one swift motion. “Jones promised me his ship if I brought you back alive! He never said you had to be in one piece!”

He went to swing at her, only to find himself tackled to the ground by a vicious brunette with glowing red eyes.

“Bloody hell!” he shouted, “What are you?!”

“Your worst nightmare,” the Queen hissed.

She sank her fangs into his neck and tore through his jugular vein with ease. He clutched at the wound, trying desperately to stop the bleeding, but his efforts were futile. Regina climbed off of him and snatched his sword away, driving it straight through his heart. She bared her bloody fangs at him in rage.

“Burn in Hell, _mongrel,”_ she spat. She took his long red coat and slipped it on. “Hm. I rather like this. What say you, Emma?”

Emma just stared at her in shock. “Um, Regina, you’ve got a little something all over your face.”

“Hm? Oh. Right.”

Regina tore away part of Blackbeard’s white sleeve and used it to wipe her face clean. She then ripped the sword from his chest, donned the man’s hat, and approached the rope ladder, feeling thankful that she wouldn’t have to step in the water. She climbed up onto the impressive ship, and for a moment, the crew mistook her for their Captain.

“Captain— hey, wait, who the bloody hell are you?!” shouted a burly man.

Regina offered a sly grin. “Your doom.”

“Where’s Captain Blackbeard?!”

“In Hell!” the Queen roared, lunging at the crew with her sword and fangs.

Minutes passed. Emma was standing on the shore, fearful that Regina might not have made it. She could hear some commotion atop the ship, but after a while, there was dead silence.

“Regina?” she called.

As if on cue, the Queen poked her head over the side of the ship and smile down at Emma. Her face and clothing were speckled with blood.

“Come up here, Emma. I haven’t the faintest idea how to navigate a ship.”

Emma looked at Blackbeard one last time, confiscating his leather boots along with the sleek daggers strapped to each of them and throwing them as hard as she could up onto the ship before climbing aboard. Once she was on the ship, she was mortified by the massacre that had taken place. Throats and chests had been ripped open, and guts were spilling out of several corpses. Blood was everywhere.

Regina chuckled at Emma’s reaction. “It seems you were right,” she said, “though I didn’t once use my hands.”

* * *

Regina got herself cleaned up in the Captain’s quarters while Emma steered the ship back towards the Enchanted Forest. After a while, Regina emerged in full pirate attire, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“How do I look?”

Emma offered a halfhearted smile. “Stunning,” she said.

Regina’s smile fell and her brows furrowed. “What is it? Have I done something? Were you bothered by all the carnage?”

“Well, yes, but I’m mostly worried about facing my— _Snow and David.”_

“Don’t worry about them,” said the Queen. She placed a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder. “They won’t be around for much longer.”


	6. Rebels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know about Bertilak, I highly recommend you read 'Sir Gawain and the Green Knight.' It's a really interesting story.

After four long days at sea, Emma and Regina finally reached the Enchanted Forest. Of course, they were each donning disguises, so no one seemed to recognize them. Emma, being the Princess, knew of a secret passage into the palace that her parents had built— or rather, _ordered_ to be built— when she was still an infant.

The two women snuck into the passage and down towards the catacombs beneath the palace. It was pitch-black, but Regina could see clearly in the darkness, so she held Emma’s hand tightly as they made their way through the long corridor.

Eventually, they came upon a door at the top of a stone staircase. The door was made of iron, which— as Regina was quick to discover— was harmful to the undead. She hissed in pain and her eyes flashed red in the darkness as the cold iron scorched her hand. Emma pushed the door open, and the pair found themselves in a dimly-lit corridor. No one was there, they realized, and they both thought this was suspicious. There was always at least one guard in this part of the palace. Something wasn’t right.

Before either of them could utter a word, the torches were suddenly extinguished, and the screams of fear and pain were drowned out by the furious cries of the palace guards as they descended upon the unsuspecting women.

* * *

Emma awoke in her old room, in the tallest tower of the palace. She immediately panicked as the memories of what had happened came flooding back into her mind. She rushed to the door, but found it locked. She tugged at the knob, rattling it a few times, which seemed to alert the guard on the other side.

“Apologies, Princess, but the King has made it _quite_ clear that you are to stay in your room until morning.”

Stunned, Emma could only think to ask, _“Why?”_

“Because of your wedding, of course. Sir Baelfire looks forward to making you his wife.”

Emma scoffed. “Sir Baelfire can get bent! I’m not marrying someone I’ve never even laid eyes on!”

“Princess, with all due respect—”

The guard was cut off as the door to Emma’s room flung open, smacking him square in the face. He took a moment to regain his composure. Everything was spinning.

“P-Princess?” he groaned, “What— how did you—”

He collapsed, and Emma stood over him with a look of remorse.

“Sorry about that,” said the blonde, “but I’m not marrying a complete stranger.” She slid the silver pin back into her hair. “It’s a good thing my parents don’t know I can pick locks.”

She rid herself of her clothing in exchange for the guard’s armor and took the keyring from his belt before locking him inside her chamber. With that, Emma made her way down to the dungeon, where she suspected Regina was being held. If not there, then surely the catacombs. She wouldn’t know where else to look.

When she reached the dungeon, she found a large chain going through a hoop attached to the ceiling, descending into a wide puddle of murky water. She frowned in confusion. What was this for? And how long had it been there?

“Nice, huh?” came the voice of another guard, “That’s the Evil Queen in there. Don’t know how the hell she’s still breathing, but the King and Queen had that box custom-made just for her.”

Emma’s blood felt like ice in her veins. _“Box?”_

“Yeah— hey, wait, who the hell are you? There are no lady guards!”

The man started to withdraw his sword, but Emma planted her foot square between his thighs and he hit the ground in a heartbeat. She grabbed his blade and used the butt of the handle to knock him out.

“I’m no lady,” she muttered.

Then, she rushed towards the wheel where the other end of the chain was wound tightly. She began cranking the wheel, and within seconds, a large iron coffin emerged from the dark water. Scrambling to pick the large padlock, Emma couldn’t find her hairpin and resorted to busting it open with the guard’s sword.

She all but threw the iron door open and was knocked to the ground by the combined force of the murky water, which she now realized was tainted with blood, and Regina, who was bleeding and coughing profusely.

Regina was as pale as the day Emma first met her, and her eyes were red with fury. She was stark naked and covered in bloody gashes, though they were all closing up at a rapid pace. Her skin was burned from the water, which Emma now realized was saltwater. Emma gaped at her, thinking she would attack, and she almost did, but then she seemed to come to her senses as she recognized the blonde.

“Emma,” she rasped, “You _saved me.”_

“I— Yeah. I guess I did,” Emma said, visibly astounded. The breath was stolen right out of her lungs as Regina’s lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

“Thank you,” Regina husked, “but I need your assistance once more. I’ve lost too much blood. I need some of yours.”

“Take as much as you need,” Emma told her, “Just try not to kill me.”

Regina chuckled, despite the immense pain she was in. “I’ll do my best.” She sank her fangs into Emma’s neck and moaned as the sweet blood filled her mouth. She swallowed eagerly. “My savior,” she rasped.

Once she’d had her fill, she stripped the unconscious guard of his armor, and she and Emma left the dungeon together, both disguised as palace guards. They froze when they heard a commotion. The angry shouts of men were growing louder— _closer—_ and before the two women could find a place to hide, they found themselves face to face with roughly a dozen guards.

At the front was a man with a silver beard. He seemed vengeful at first, but then he smile, and began to laugh as he removed his helmet. His hair was down to his shoulders.

Regina gasped. _“Bertilak?_ Is that you?”

The man bowed to her in respect. “That it is, my Queen. I received word that you were still alive— thank the Gods— and I came as quickly as I could. It has been a miserable twenty-eight years without you, Your Majesty.”

Emma was in shock. “Regina? Who is this man?”

Regina smiled. “Emma, this is my old friend, Bertilak. You may know him as the Green Knight.”

“You mean the one who challenged Sir Gawain?”

Bertilak chuckled. “The one and only,” he said, “but we can discuss that later. Come, quickly, to the throne room.”

“How did you know where to find me?” asked Regina.

“The Huntsman,” said Bertilak, “Even with his heart in his chest, he still feels some semblance of loyalty to you. Perhaps he is just as tired of the royal fools as the rest of us. No offense to you, Princess.”

“Oh please,” Emma said with a roll of her eyes, “Just call me Emma. I never asked to be a Princess.”

“Very well. Right this way,” said Bertilak.

Emma and Regina followed after him and his men, but Emma was not as trusting of the old man as the Queen was.

“Are you sure this isn’t a trap?”

“There are three people I trust in this world,” said Regina, “You, my father, and Bertilak.”

Emma was taken aback by this. “You trust me?”

“Of course. I assumed you knew that.”

“I can’t say I did.”

A smile tugged at Regina’s lips. “Well, now you do.”

As Emma, Regina, Bertilak and his men rounded the corner towards the throne room, they were confronted by real palace guards with bows and arrows. One of the guards shot straight at Bertilak, but inexplicably, he was completely unscathed.

“How did he do that?!” cried the guard.

“He must be a sorcerer! Shoot him again!” shouted another.

It happened a second time, and the result was the same. Bertilak and his men lunged at the guards with swords, axes, and spears. The guards were no match, having been unprepared for such an attack. It was clear that the usurpers had never bothered to train their soldiers, thinking they would never require any sort of protection.

The rebels stormed into the throne room, using the bows and arrows they had procured from the dead guards to take out the rest. Snow and her insipid husband weren’t there, but Emma knew where they might be.

“They must be in the vault! They always used to say that was the safest place in the whole palace!”

“Can you take us there?” asked Bertilak.

Emma gave a curt nod. “Of course.”

She stayed true to her word, helping the old man and several of his followers to open the heavy iron door to the vault. Unfortunately, the second it was open, Snow appeared with a bow of her own, and without hesitation, fired an arrow straight at Emma’s heart.

_“TRAITOR!”_

Regina’s eyes flashed from brown to red, and she lunged at Snow like a wild beast. Snow’s eyes were wide with pure terror.

_“You!_ You can’t _possibly _be alive! There was no wildlife on that cursed island!” Snow screamed, “And the iron— the saltwater— should have killed you! You should be dead, you evil witch!”

Regina sank her claws into Snow’s shoulders. “I’m already dead,” she hissed.

She then sank her fangs into Snow’s throat and tore out the woman’s jugular without so much as a shred of mercy.

Snow tried to scream, but couldn’t. She could do nothing but stare up at Regina in horror as she bled out on the ground. As the life faded from her eyes, the Shepherd came charging towards Regina with a cry of fury, sword in hand, but before he could reach the red-eyed woman, a green axe came flying through the air and planted itself in the side of his head. He went down like a ton of bricks.

Regina turned to find Bertilak standing there with a look of hatred as well as pain on his bearded face. He offered an apologetic shrug before turning away, gesturing for her to follow him. Regina did so with great reluctance, terrified of what she might find, but as she drew closer to the blonde, she found that Emma was still very much alive, and there was no longer an arrow in her chest.

“Emma,” the Queen rasped, “What happened? I saw her shoot you.”

Despite the tears in her eyes, Emma smiled. “Bertilak gave me his magic belt,” she explained, “right after the arrow struck. It healed me. I owe him my life.”

Regina clasped her hands around Emma’s. Tears slipped down her cheeks. “As I owe you mine,” she murmured. She looked up at Bertilak with a conflicted expression. “I should be angry with you for taking away my chance to kill the Shepherd, but you saved Emma, so I suppose that makes us even. Thank you, Bertilak.”

The old man bowed his head. “Apologies, Your Majesty, but I was not about to stand there and do nothing.”

“As I said, I should be angry,” Regina told him, “but I’m not. I am going to take back my throne, as it is rightfully mine, and I wish to make you the general of my army. What do you say, my friend?”

Bertilak smiled. “I say it would be an honor, my Queen.”

Regina couldn’t help but smile back. “Wonderful.” She turned back towards Emma with a wary look. “Now then, I don’t suppose the Princess has any desire to overthrow me as well? Or perhaps an urge to avenge her parents?”

Emma shook her head. “They aren’t my parents. Not anymore— and I don’t want to be Queen,” she said firmly. She faltered a bit. “Unless of course, it’s by your side.”

Regina was in shock. “What are you saying, Emma?”

The blonde smiled coyly. “Oh, I don’t know,” she said, “Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad if we ruled the kingdom _together.”_

The Queen struggled to find her voice as a myriad of thoughts whirled within her mind. “You wish for the two of us to wed?”

“It’s better than marrying some stranger,” said Emma, “and besides, you said you trusted me. I want you to know that I trust you, too, Regina.”

“Call me your Queen, and I’ll consider it.”

Emma chuckled. “I trust you completely, _my Queen.”_

Regina extended her hand, and Emma was quick to accept it. “Give me time,” she said, “This is not a decision I will make lightly.”

Emma nodded. “I understand. Take as long as you need.”

Regina helped Emma to her feet. “In the meantime, I wish to see what sort of havoc those two brought to my kingdom.”

“It’s going to take a lot of repairing, Your Majesty,” Bertilak said as he retrieved his axe from the Shepherd’s skull, “Your strongest followers were all executed after a series of riots. They knew who the true Queen was, and they died because of their loyalty. Let not their sacrifice be in vain.”

“Never,” Regina said, visibly determined, “I cannot bring them back, but I will do everything I can to honor their memory.”

“The kingdom has been starving as well. The taxes imposed on us by those fools were impossible to pay. We have been unable to purchase food. Those who couldn’t pay were jailed. Either way, we have suffered greatly.”

“Why didn’t you revolt sooner?”

“Because,” said Bertilak, “we didn’t have hope, but now that you’re here, it has been restored.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Oh, don’t even get me started with the H-word.”

“I mean it, Your Majesty. You are a symbol of hope and inspiration for so many of us,” said Bertilak. He knelt down before her. “And I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to aid you in restoring this kingdom to its former glory.”

“Then rise, General Bertilak,” said the Queen. She smiled faintly. “My Green Knight.”

“General Bertilak,” the old man repeated, “I like the sound of that.”

“Good, because there’s no going back now.” Regina hesitated. “Do you really think they will accept me as their Queen?”

Bertilak nodded. “I _know_ they will.”

“And if they don’t?”

“Then they shall come around, in time. Snow White was never fit to rule this kingdom or any other. You, on the other hand, were destined to lead us to greatness, and now you can, my Queen.”

“Gods, I hope you’re right.”

Emma squeezed Regina’s hand, stunning the brunette. She smiled softly. “You finally did it,” she said.

“Did what?”

“You said ‘hope,’ and you didn’t seem disgusted by it.”

Emma, Bertilak and the others laughed in unison, and after a moment, Regina did as well, though her face was red with mild embarrassment.

“Yes, yes, it’s all so _very_ humorous,” the Queen muttered, “but now it’s time to get serious. I have a kingdom to restore. Come along, Bertilak.”

“I’m coming, too,” said Emma, “whether you want me to or not.”


	7. Bloodlust

Upon reclaiming her throne, the first thing Queen Regina did was deem the use of magic lawful again, so long as it was not for nefarious purposes. With the bloodthirsty Queen in power again, no one dared defy her, though it was more out of respect than fear. Of course, she also worked restlessly to find out just who it was that had alerted the Charmings to her and Emma’s presence. Just when she thought she would never know the truth, an old vagrant with a long beard and a wooden staff came before her in her throne room one dreary afternoon.

“State your name and business,” she told him.

The old man laughed— no, snickered— and Regina immediately realized this was no ordinary man. Her eyes narrowed and she stood up quickly, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

“You!” she shouted, “You let me suffer on that godforsaken island! You could have come and gotten me, you _imp!”_

Again, the man snickered. “I could have,” he said, “but you never would have met your _true love.”_

Regina was shocked. “My tr— _don’t be absurd!”_

“Oh, come now. It’s _quite_ clear that the Princess holds a special place in your heart. Why else would you agree to marry her?”

“I agreed to no such thing,” Regina said, folding her arms in defiance, “and besides, I just want to keep a close eye on her. You know, to make sure she doesn’t betray me.”

The old man shook his head. “You’re as stubborn as ever.” He stroked his beard as if deep in thought. “I suppose I should tell you that it was I who informed the King and Queen of your arrival.”

“You _WHAT?!”_ Regina screamed, “I suffered horribly because of you!”

“My apologies, but If I hadn’t, you never would have gotten your revenge. Suffering is excellent fuel to the fires of vengeance, wouldn’t you agree, _Your Majesty?”_

“Get out,” Regina hissed, “Get out of my sight, you imp! I never wish to see you again!”

“Very well,” said the old man, “but know that _I_ will be seeing _you.”_

Regina glowered at him. “Is that a threat?”

“No, Dearie,” he said, “It is a _promise.”_

Lightning struck in the distance, and the man was gone in a flash. His haunting laughter echoed throughout the throne room. Regina stared out towards the horizon with uncertainty. Her entire body felt tense. She needed to try and relax, so she headed to the bathhouse and was quick to sink down into the water once she disrobed. She closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh as she leaned her head back.

_“Is something wrong?”_ came a familiar voice.

Regina cracked one eye open and found Emma standing on the other side of the bath, seeming unsure if she was getting in or not.

“Are you planning on joining me?” asked Regina.

“Not until you answer my question,” Emma said with a knowing smile.

Regina huffed. “Do you realize who it is you are speaking to?”

“Of course,” said Emma, “I’m speaking to the most beautiful woman in all the realms.”

This stunned the Queen. “Is that so? Why, I’m flattered.” She paused a moment, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. “What do you want?”

“I want you to answer me.”

Once more, Regina let out a heavy sigh. “Fine. I’ve just made a rather troubling discovery, and I needed to unwind while I thought about it.”

“Well, do you care to share?”

“Only if you swear never to tell anyone else.”

“Of course. Unlike Snow, I’m quite good at keeping secrets.”

“You had better not be lying, or I swear, I will have your pretty head on a spike.”

“Pretty, huh? That’s nice to know.”

“Did you miss the part where I threatened you?”

“Not at all, but I find it much more shocking that you think I’m pretty,” said Emma, “Anyway, what is it you learned?”

“I know without a doubt that it was the Dark One who alerted the royal fools to our presence,” said the Queen, “but I can only suspect that it was he who raised me from the dead. Somehow, someway, he was able to resurrect me. I may be wrong, but I believe he gave up his true form to do so. He came to me just a short time ago in the form of an old wanderer. I have never seen him take this shape before.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“No,” said Regina, “though he did threaten me.”

Emma frowned. “Show me which way he went. I’ll find him and kick his—”

Regina held up a hand, effectively silencing the blonde. “That won’t be necessary,” she said, visibly irritated, “Let’s discuss this another time, shall we? I wish to relax a bit. If you aren’t going to get in the water, then I suggest you exit the building.”

Emma just stared at the brunette for a moment before slowly undressing and sinking down into the steamy water. She let out a sigh of bliss as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

“That feels _amazing.”_

Emma was oblivious to the desire burning in the Queen’s eyes, which were locked on her exposed neck. Regina’s irises turned blood-red, and began to salivate. She needed to feed, and soon. Ever so slowly, she waded through the water towards the beautiful blonde. Just as she reached her target, Emma’s eyes opened and blinked at her in surprise.

“Um, is something wrong?”

“I need to drink,” Regina husked, _“Now.”_

Emma just nodded, leaned her head back once more, and moaned in pleasure as the Queen’s fangs sank into her pale neck. They didn’t leave that bathhouse for a few hours.


	8. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW*

Two months had passed since Regina had reclaimed her throne, and she currently had her fangs in Emma’s neck and her fingers deep in the wet warmth amid the blonde’s glistening thighs. Emma was moaning uncontrollably, writhing in ecstasy beneath her. They were in bed together, both stark naked, and had been since sunrise. The curtains were closed and the fire was crackling below the mantel.

_“Regina,”_ Emma breathed.

The Queen ran her tongue up the side of Emma’s neck, gathering the last of the blood and sealing the puncture wounds. She nipped playfully at the blonde’s earlobe.

“Are you going to come for me, _Em-ma?”_ she purred.

Emma’s eyelids fluttered and she bit her lip._ “Gods, yes.”_

Regina gave a sly smile and began kissing her way down Emma’s beautiful body, starting from the neck, pausing to suck at one of her lover’s perfect breasts, and continuing until she reached the glorious prize between those lovely legs. She slid her warm tongue through the slick folds she found there and reveled in Emma’s blissful moans.

“You’re close,” she rasped, “I can smell your arousal. Gods, you are just_ incredible.”_

She made love to Emma with her velvet tongue and lips, and the soft cries and moans of pleasure were music to her ears.

“Come for me,” she whispered, unable to keep herself from moaning, “Come for Her Majesty.”

It didn’t take long for Emma to obey.

Afterwards, they lied there for a while, just catching their breaths and enjoying the comfortable silence between them. Regina had her arm draped across Emma’s waist, holding the blonde close as if claiming her.

“Emma?” the brunette murmured at last.

“Yes?”

“I’ve given it a great deal of consideration,” Regina continued, “and I feel that if you wish to rule by my side— as my equal— it wouldn’t be such a terrible thing.”

Emma just gaped at her for a moment, visibly stunned, and then began to laugh. This brought a bewildered frown to her brow.

“What is so funny?” she huffed.

“Is that your way of asking me to marry you?”

“Of course. Was that not clear?”

Emma chuckled. “I suppose,” she said.

“Well? Yes or no, Swan?”

“Yes,” said Emma, “Of course I’ll marry you.” She placed a gentle hand on Regina’s arm and smiled. “I love you, Regina.”

Now the Queen was in shock. “You— You do?”

Emma’s smile widened into a grin. “Of course,” she mimicked, “Was that not clear?”

Regina responded by pulling the blonde into a searing kiss, cupping Emma’s face all the while. When she eventually broke the kiss, they were both left panting heavily as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Before we get married,” whispered the Queen, “there is something I need to show you.”

Emma’s eyes lit up with wonder. “Oh? Alright. Lead the way.”

“We don’t have to go anywhere,” said Regina. She brought her thumbs to either of Emma’s temples. “Close your eyes.”

Emma did, and the Queen followed suit. Bursts of color exploded in Emma’s mind, making her gasp as a wave of warmth washed over her, and yet it made her shiver for reasons she couldn’t explain.

“Regina?” she breathed, “What’s happening?”

“Magic, my dear,” said the Queen.

“You have your magic back?”

“No dear. That’s _our_ magic.”

“What? I don’t understand?”

“It seems the imp wasn’t lying, after all. You and I share true love— and that, Emma, is the most powerful magic of all.”

Emma opened her eyes and found the Queen smiling at her, yet crying simultaneously.

“Regina? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, Emma,” the brunette whispered, “Everything is wonderful.” Once again, her hands cupped Emma’s cheeks. “You’ve made my heart start beating. I’m _alive._ You have no idea how _incredible_ it feels, having a pulse again.”

She then leaned in and kissed the blonde ever so sweetly, and the second their lips met, a burst of magic filled the room, and Regina’s fangs were no more. Her eyes faded from red back into brown and she smiled brightly.

“I love you, Emma.”

Emma smiled. “I love you, too.”


	9. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.

They’d done it. They had actually done it. The kingdom now had two Queens, and it was clear to all that they were deeply— perhaps even _madly—_ in love.

A month passed, and one day, while Regina was out on the terrace with a glass of sweet wine, she sensed her wife’s presence and turned to find Emma smiling wider than usual. Though she was confused, she too bore a smile.

“What is it, my love?” she asked.

“Regina, I— I’m with child.”

Regina’s eyes widened. “What? How can that be?” A look of hurt came over her. “Have you been unfaithful to me?”

Emma quickly realized what this looked like and shook her head. “No, no, you misunderstand!” she insisted, “I would never do that to you, Regina. You’re the only one I want.”

“Then explain this to me,” Regina huffed.

“I can only assume it was because of magic,” Emma told her, “Didn’t you say that true love was the most powerful magic of all?”

Regina hesitated. “…I did,” she said slowly.

“Then could it be possible that it caused a magical pregnancy?”

“I— I suppose so,” said Regina, visibly stunned. She set her drink down and placed her hands upon Emma’s stomach. “I can sense the life within you,” she murmured. Tears welled in her eyes. “I am sorry I accused you of adultery. I should not have done it.”

“I understand, Regina. I probably would have reacted the same way, had I not known the circumstances of such a pregnancy.”

“How long have you known?”

“I was feeling ill these past few days so I paid a visit to the court physician this morning. He did some tests, and there’s no mistaking it. I’m going to have a child.”

They shared a searing kiss.

“Oh, Emma, this is wonderful news! Absolutely wonderful! We’ve got to tell the kingdom, right away, and—”

Emma laughed. “Regina, hey, there’s no need to rush,” she said, taking hold of her wife’s hands. “I figured we could keep it between us for a little while.”

“You don’t want anyone to know?”

“Not at the moment.”

“May I ask why?”

“I mean, we just got married, and you saw the state of the castle once everyone went home,” said Emma, “I think we should wait before we wreck the place a second time, don’t you?”

Regina blinked at her, but then let out a rich laugh. “Very well, my darling,” she said, “We will wait, but once your stomach begins to swell, people will talk.”

Emma smiled. “Then that’s when we will tell them.”

Regina lifted her wife’s hand and kissed it. “As you wish.”

* * *

_Nine months later…_

Regina was pacing frantically outside the door while her wife gave birth. She would have given anything to be by Emma’s side, but the blonde had insisted that she leave, likely due to not wishing to be seen.

For the past nine months, Emma had grown extremely self-conscious and ashamed of her appearance, and now it had gotten so bad that she didn’t even want her wife to watch while she gave birth. Seeing how she was under enough stress, Regina decided to heed her wishes.

But then, finally, the doctor opened the door to the royal bedchamber and asked Regina to step inside. What she saw left her speechless and teary-eyed. There, bundled up in each of Emma’s arms, were two sleeping babies, one boy and one girl.

“Twins,” she rasped, “You had twins.”

Emma grinned despite the tears streaking her reddened face. “No,” she said, _“We_ had twins.”

Regina was beyond eager to hold her children, and so she lifted one ever so gently. It was a girl, who bore a striking resemblance to her, only with Emma’s soft green eyes.

“Well aren’t you beautiful?” she cooed, gently kissing the girl’s forehead, “It’s so wonderful to finally meet you, little one.”

Emma watched this interaction with a wide smile. “What will you name her?”

“You want me to name her?”

“Of course,” said Emma, “She looks so much like you. It’s only fair.”

“Very well,” said Regina, “I will call her _Alexandra.”_

“That’s a nice name. What made you choose it?”

Regina’s smile widened. “It was my grandmother’s name. She was one of the few people who were kind to me when I was growing up.” She cradled her daughter lovingly as she looked to her wife. “What will you call him?”

“Henry,” Emma said, without hesitation, “I’ve known since I realized I was with child that if I had a son, his name would be Henry.”

“Thank you, Emma,” Regina murmured, “Thank you _so much.”_

“No,” said Emma, “Thank _you.”_

* * *

As the years went by and their children grew before their very eyes, Queens Emma and Regina lived happily in the palace, and it was known by all that the bond they shared was truly magical.

At just thirteen years-old, Alexandra expressed a strong desire to join the Royal Guard. Emma was ecstatic. Regina, not so much, but her opinion changed when she saw just how skilled her daughter was at archery, and so she reluctantly agreed. Bertilak took up teaching Alexandra how to fight and to better her skills as an archer.

Henry, on the other hand, wished to become a bard. He spent much of his time in the library, getting lost in faraway lands and going on wild adventures with dragons and sorcerers without ever leaving the palace. Of course, he could do more than just imagine when his mother entertained him with her wondrous magic, conjuring up sweets and chocolate and toys to play with. It was truly special, and he hoped that one day she would teach him everything she knew.

One sunny afternoon, Regina was out in the orchard, sitting on a blanket beneath her favorite apple tree with Henry by her side. He was writing on one of his many scrolls, while his other mother and sister were out riding their horses.

“What are you writing, dear?”

“A poem,” Henry said, not meeting his mother’s curious gaze.

“Oh? May I read it?”

“Not til it’s finished.”

Regina chuckled. “Very well. Take your time, sweetheart.”

They sat together in comfortable silence, just enjoying one another’s company. When Regina looked at her son, she saw a bit of herself. At his age, she too had wanted to become a bard, but obviously, her mother made sure that never happened. She was just happy that he had a dream, and she would do whatever it took to make said dream a reality. She would not become her mother. She would not crush his hopes nor break his precious heart, for he, along with his sister and mother, was her world.

“I love you, Henry,” she said softly.

This drew the boy’s eyes to hers, and they were alight with joy. He smiled brightly at her. “And I you, Mother,” he told her.

Henry set his feather aside and shared a warm embrace with his mother, not saying a word, because he knew none needed to be said, and that was just fine with him.

When Emma and Alexandra returned from their ride through the orchard, they found Henry with his head on Regina’s shoulder, and both were sound asleep beneath the towering apple tree.

Emma smiled. “If only I could capture this moment forever,” she said, “Though I suppose just having the memory of it will suffice. I’ll treasure it for as long as I live.”

Regina opened an eye and peered at her wife with a playful smirk, bringing a finger to her lips as if telling the blonde to be quiet, and she went right back to sleep. Oh, how she loved being human again.

* * *

_“Mother?”_ came both the voices of Henry and Alexandra.

Regina looked up from her desk and turned to face the pair as they entered her study. “Yes?” she replied.

“Something’s wrong with us,” said Henry.

“What do you mean, sweetheart?”

The twins looked at each other worriedly before turning back to their mother. _“We need to drink blood,” _they said in unison.

Regina’s face paled. “Gods above,” she muttered.

This was going to be a problem.


End file.
